Wands at the ready
by Sam's Escape
Summary: Harry has returned to Hogwarts, and Draco Malfoy is more than pleased to hear this. Why you might ask? because Malfoy holds a secret, that only Pansy knows and now Harry will too a little something I wrote, read, review etc.


**A/N this will come out weird but I had this idea when I was in bed the other day (I have a weird mind okay!)**

Wands at the Ready

I heard the bitchy teacher say something while she stood at the front of the classroom I sigh into my seat. I miss my godfather; at least he would have been able to tell me what is going on with me. I cannot believe that Snape died; then again, he was always rude to everyone but me.

My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy; my father is in prison, my mother under house arrest. I have blonde hair that I used to slick back but now just let fall in my face, mainly into my cloud grey eyes. I have known I was gay since I was about two, okay that's an exaggeration since about thirteen. My father wouldn't have accepted me if he found out I was gay, my mother knew apparently. But when doesn't she know something? I thought not paying the slightest bit of attention to professor Nikino, she was only teaching us about the history of the wizarding world, which I could sum up in about one word. Over. Nikino is this short Asian witch, she looks to be about mid-forties, her black hair pulled into a tight bun that could rival McGonagall's. I let my eyes wander to the window I was sitting next to, only to see Harry-freaking-Potter running through the merciless rain, his white t-shirt clinging to his perfectly sculpted body. I smirked as the boy slipped in the mud falling onto his arse. I imagined him groaning as he flopped back onto the wet school grounds. I stood up interrupting the lesson, before telling the teacher I was feeling ill, she sighed letting me leave the room. I felt a pair of eyes on the back of my head causing me to turn around to see the one and only Hermione Granger staring at me, her eyes narrowed. I rolled my eyes before closing the door behind me.

I rushed down to where I saw Potter to see him still lying there, his black hair clinging to his head. "You know Potter, if you stay there any longer you might just catch a cold," I smirked, sitting on the dry steps.  
"Who asked you?" he growled standing up and walking towards me his wand drawn. And not the one I expected to see. I raised an eyebrow, my eyes resting on his stiff junk.  
"I think you might have a little broom problem Potter," I said letting my eyes wander to his amazing green ones. Okay I admit it; I have a crush on Harry Potter, and have had since he killed that freaking dragon in our fourth year.  
"Then suck it," he said staring me in the eyes; I blushed before shaking my head to get rid of the image in my head.  
"No let your girlfriend Weaslette suck it," I sneered, trying to cover up the fact that I did want to suck it.  
"I broke up with her," he said narrowing his eyes before grabbing my hand and pulling me somewhere. I looked at our hands, my blush returned to my pale cheeks.

I didn't realise where we were going until we came to an empty wall on the seventh floor. I felt my eyes widen as the door to the room of requirement appeared making me realise that he was going to force me. I felt him shove me into the room of requirement only to find the perfect artist's studio style house. I wasn't kidding, there was a red couch with a fireplace and two arm chairs, a bookshelf with all the books we would need to read within the year, a four post bed with red bedding and a nice wardrobe stocked with clothe, there was also a kitchenette and a little room with a door which I assumed was a bathroom. I raised an eyebrow as Potter closed the door and locked it. "Why is it an artist's studio?" I asked running a hand along the velvety couch. Potter smirked before telling me to sit while he got some dry clothes on. I blushed before sitting on the couch, staring intently on the fireplace in front of me, until Potter came and sat next to me in only sweat pants. I blushed even more as he ran a hand through the mess he called his hair. His arms flexing making me bite my lip. Catching my eye Potter smirked, crawling over to me.

"Draco!" pansy's voice called through my dreams making me sit up in my bed. Damn just another amazing dream, I thought pouting.  
"Pansy, you couldn't have let me sleep could you?" I whined getting out of bed, my silk pyjama's sliding on the velvet bedding.  
"Nope, because today is the day Potter gets back, and we have class in two hours," Pansy smirked, her violet eyes sparkling.  
"Fine, get out though, if Potter will be back today I want to look my best," I smiled, Pansy knew my little secrete, her way of helping was by pretending to be my girlfriend to get Potter jealous, but he obviously couldn't care less seeing as he is now dating the Weaslette. I put on my school uniform as soon as I was dried before I brushed my hair and teeth. I smirked at myself in the mirror before I went back to my bed to find Pansy going through my books looking for the ones I would need today. She had already placed a quill and inkpot in my bag making me smile; she looked up at me, before placing my potions book, DADA book and history books in my bag. I laughed as she handed me the unusually light book bag and we headed to the great hall.

I was sitting at the Slytherin table watching the Gryffindor table with board eyes as they erupted with cheers as Ron told them today was the day Harry would be coming back. I looked at Blasé who rolled his dark eyes. "Who would want Potter back, isn't he already an Auror?" Blasé commented making me want to yell at him, I smirked before I replied.  
"I don't know he did save my life, maybe if we try hard enough we could turn him into our very own Hench man.  
"You know he became head boy?" one of the seventh years whispered to us, her black eyes deep and mysterious. I had talked to her before but I never really cared what she had to say, up until now. I looked over to the Gryffindor table wishing that he were already here.  
"Well I guess the little Auror has nothing better to do now that most of the dark wizards are in Azkaban," Pansy said before taking a bite of toast.  
"I heard he won't be in the head boy room either, I heard he was going to be living in his own place; nobody knows about, that's how famous he is. Everyone wants a piece of his soul," the seventh year informed us. I raised an eyebrow at the brown haired girl, my lips not moving from a natural stance.  
"Well this is all very nice to know, but it's not like I'm planning to sneak into his room and fuck his brains out," I said making Pansy laugh really loud earning us a glare from Weasley.  
"I would, apparently his year on the run from he-who-must-not-be-named he built up the dream body," Pansy told me, he lips quivering in an attempt not to smirk at me.  
"Draco, we all know you're gay, drop the act," Blasé hissed at me but so that Pansy and the seventh year heard him.  
"Oh am I so who am I going to go off and snog," I asked a laugh echoing from my chest.  
"How about you stand up yelling shut up I get it I'm gay and storm out of the hall," the seventh year said leaning closer.  
"Pansy I am never telling you another secret," I said looking directly at the violet-eyed girl.  
"Sorry," she said looking down. I stood up a fake glare pointed at Pansy.  
"I don't think you are sorry, I think you told the whole school I was gay," I yelled storming out of the hall and towards the entrance of the school. I sat on the steps I sat on in my dream and looked up at the sky only to feel a strong handgrip my shoulder.  
"You know that was very dramatic Malfoy," Potters voice came making me spin around, but I could see nothing. I raised an eyebrow thinking I was imagining it. I turned back to the open landscape only to see Potter appear out of the corner of my eye. I jumped as I realised I really wasn't imagining it.  
"Potter!" I said scurrying down the steps.  
"Malfoy," he purred walking towards me, I stumbled back my eyes wide with shock only to realise I fell into a puddle.  
"Shit! Wh-what do you want Potter?" I stuttered losing my cool, was he going to send me to Azkaban!  
"How are you Malfoy?" he smirked holding his hand out to me, I blushed taking his strong hand letting him pull me up.  
"Dirty but fine," I grumbled trying to wipe the mud of my arse.  
"I talked McGonagall into letting the two of us have the day off classes," Potter blushed, "come on lets go get you cleaned up."

Potter led me to where the room of requirement was making me blush at the memory of my dream. I felt myself get hard only at the thought of Harry's cock, or me burred balls deep into his arse. What I was taller so naturally if we were on a bed I would be the semi, and by the looks of his legs he would be the semi if we stood up. I shook my head as Potter lead me into the room of requirement which was styled exactly how it was in my dream. "I-I" I said running my hand over the couch, which was in fact velvet. I looked at Potter who just rolled his eyes and tugged the red shirt off his gougous body. I looked away fearing that my erection was going to cause questions I didn't want to answer.  
"So Malfoy you want to relieve yourself in the bathroom while you shower?" Potter said making me look at him only to find him in a pair of tight black underwear. I blushed realising he was onto me.  
"I-I," I stuttered not finishing the sentence.  
"Fine, I guess I'll just take these off and bend over," he said tugging at his underwear making me rush over to him and push him against the wall.  
"What kind of game are you playing, toying with people's emotions isn't really a nice thing to do," I growled, my body extremely close to his. I felt something hard rub against my groin only to realise I was pinning his arms to the wall. I gasped as I realised that the something was Potter's junk and that his head was buried in my neck.  
"Draco," he whispered his voice raspy. I groaned as his junk rubbed against mine.  
"I thought you were with the Weaslette?" I moaned making him chuckle.  
"She cheated on me the day after Voldermort died, so I broke up with her," he said looking me in the eye. I goaned before crashing my lips against his. Tolerance level excided.

After some passionate sex, fuelled by years of built up sexual tension, we were laying tangled up in each other, his head resting on my flat chest. We were deep in conversation about nothing in particular when I felt his hand slide down the outer side of my thigh. I looked at the raven-haired boy who just simply crawled on top of me and planted his lips on mine. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to kiss you," he breathed as he rubbed our crotches together.  
"I know I've been wanting to kiss you since you killed that dragon in fourth year," I said, groaning loudly as the feel of his cock against mine started to get me hard again. I was glad nobody could walk in. then again all they would see is our torso's seeing as we were covered by a blanket on the bed.  
"I've wanted you since just after moody turned you into a ferret," Harry laughed making me laugh. Pulling his head away from my chest he looked at me shock clear on his face, "I-I've never heard you laugh like that before."  
"I thought that it was cute that you liked me just after I was an animal," I said smiling.  
"And I have never seen you smile like that!" he laughed, making me blush.  
"I smile a lot when I don't see you around Ginny," I whispered, telling him the truth.  
"Then I will do whatever is in my power to make you smile Draco Malfoy, because I love you," he said before slapping his mouth with a loud thwack.  
"I love you too," I said pulling his hand away from his mouth and kissing him.  
"I want you," he said gruffly rubbing himself against him.  
"My want is at the ready," I laughed making him smile.

**FINISHED! I love how that ended! Reviews please!**


End file.
